


Swimmer's Luck

by melodicchaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, No shadowhunter stuff, Swimmer AU, clace, clace needs more fanfic, malec is great tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Jace is captain of the swim team, along with Alec. Clary is an artist in training, working with Izzy and Magnus on the school play. Two opposites, yet so similar. What happens when they mix? You'll have to wait and see.(Mature for cursing and sex. Not too much sex though. Mostly cursing)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> -Jace and Alec are swimmers solely because its the only sport I know and I mean...Jace and Alec in speedos.  
> -Clary is an artist, no different than book.  
> -Izzy's a dancer because girl's got the body for it  
> -Magnus is a theatre kid because he seems like one to me  
> -Simon's a techie because techies are adorable and so is Simon  
> Some other characters will be added but they won't be too important but I'll mention them before each chapter!

“Boys! Give me 1,000 meters IM! You slow down, or complain, that’s another 200!” Coach Graymark barked out, pacing up and down the deck. “Come on, you weaklings! We need to be better than this if we want to win regionals!” 

Jace Herondale glanced up at his coach, a cocky smirk on his face. “Hey, Coach. How about you come join us in here, feel our pain?!” A snicker came from Alec Lightwood, who was on his 20th lap. 

“Do you want 500 more, Herondale? You too, Lightwood!” Graymark yelled, staring at his two star athletes. “Or, how about a half hour of conditioning, or uniform cleaning?” 

“Coach, I have places to be after practice!” Alec cried. 

“Then stop mouthing off and finish your laps.” 

“Yes, Coach,” Alec and Jace sighed, and finished off their laps, thus ending practice. As the team began to dry off, and Graymark began to lecture the boys, the pool door opened. Jace glanced over, and saw three figures walk on. Izzy, Alec’s little sister; Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend of 6 months; and Clary, with paint all over her clothes. 

“Okay, boys. Nice practice today. Go shower up and rest. No practice tomorrow because of regionals on Friday, and we seem to be in good shape. If you need the practice, let me know and you can come use the pool. Do I make myself clear?” Graymark asked.

“Yes, Coach!” the team yelled, and dispersed to the locker room. Alec and Jace made their way to the trio. Graymark followed, walking to the smallest of the three. 

“Luke, Mom wants to know if you’re my ride? Or do I need to catch a ride back to the apartment with Iz and these two,” Clary asked, and pointed to Magnus and Alec. 

“Biscuit, we have names,” Magnus interrupted, and gave her a shove. 

“Hey! No roughhousing in my pool!” Luke scolded. “And Clary, I’ll give you a ride, just let me clean up the deck. You can help, you know.” 

Clary shook her head. “You’re right I could. But I won’t. Mom needs us to stop at the grocery store and get some stuff.” 

Luke snorted, and began to pick up the kick boards left behind, while Jace made his way to Clary. “Coach is your dad?” he asked, completely oblivious that he was only in a Speedo. 

“Stepdad,” Clary shrugged. "You didn't know that, Jace? I thought everyone did?” 

“Guess not everyone,” Jace sighed and glanced over at his best friend, who was sitting in the bleachers with Magnus. “Does Coach talk about how amazing I am at home?" 

She laughed, and rolled her eyes. “Nope. How much of a cocky shit you are.” 

“Ugh! How dare he! I'm amazing,” Jace cried, falsely offended. “Why are you covered in paint?”

“His case in point. And I was painting...obviously,” Clary mumbled. 

“An artsy girl. Interesting. Just my type,” he smiled, and pushed some of his blond hair back. 

“In your dreams, Herondale. Like Luke would let me date one of his athletes, especially you. Besides, you're not my type,” she rolled her eyes and walked over to Luke. “Let's go, Luke. Mom’s impatient.”

“I know, Clary. I'm married to her. I know how she is,” Luke muttered and grabbed his bag. “Goodbye, everyone. See you all on Saturday.”

“Saturday? What's Saturday?” Jace frowned. 

Izzy laughed. “Nothing. Mag, Clare, and I need to work on stuff for the play, and Alec’s being a supportive boyfriend.”

“So, I can come?” he asked curiously. 

“No, Jacey. You’re not allowed to come,” Izzy teased and shook her head. 

“But Alec gets to come!” Jace protested. 

“I’m gay, dude. So fucking gay. Graymark has no concern of me hurting his little girl’s heart,” Alec rolled his eyes. “As is Mag.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned. “I am not gay. I am a freewheeling bisexual, remember? I dated Catarina. And Camille.” 

Alec only snorted. “One, I dated girls too. Two, for someone who’s not totally gay, you sure act it.” 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Clary called. “Enough squabbling like an old married couple. I’ve got to get home. And you guys have a home ec exam tomorrow. Everyone needs to rest.” 

“Yes, mother Clary,” Jace teased. “Let’s go before she grounds us.” 

The Lightwoods, Magnus, and Jace said goodbye to Luke and Clary before walking out the door. The two followed soon after, and climbed into Luke’s beat up pickup truck. Clary sat cross legged on her seat, her sketchbook balanced on her knees. She began to sketch a muscular, male figure covered in intricate tattoos 

“Whatcha drawing, kiddo?” Luke asked, pulling into the grocery store parking lot. “And what does Mom need?” 

“I dunno. But she needs carrots, rice flour, and cornstarch. Call her and see what else,” Clary shrugged and continued to sketch. “Can you give me a ride to Regionals?” 

“Sure, but why?” he nodded, and climbed out of the truck. 

“Iz, Mag and I are going to support the boys, obviously. And I’m gonna walk to the art awards.” 

“Support Alec? Or Jace?”

“Mag and Iz are going for Alec. I’m going for everyone. I can get good drawings of the physiques,” Clary blushed, her pale skin turning as red as her hair. 

“Alright, sure, Clare. Jace isn’t good for you, just letting you know. He’s a player.” 

“How do you know all this? You listen to the talks?”

“Alec’s a snitch,” Luke laughed. 

Clary rolled her eyes. “Go get the stuff for Mom. I think she wants to cook tonight, finally. I’m tired of takeout.” 

“Clary,” he muttered. “You know she’s been busy. Her art’s been taking off lately, and you know this.” 

“Yeah, Luke, I know. That’s why we have an apartment with two bedrooms and a studio,” she smiled. “Finally.” Clary looked down at her sketches, and realized that they looked very similar to Jace. Its probably just a coincidence, she thought, and shut the book. He’s no one. Just a friend of a friend.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec have Regionals. Clary, Iz, and Magnus go to support. After, a game of truth or dare ensues (ft. Simon!)

Friday rolled around too quickly for anyone, so as did regionals. Luke, in fact, had to ride with the team to the meet, so Clary had to catch a ride with Izzy and Magnus. The three were all in the school colors, black and gold, in their own styles. Magnus’ olive skin was perfectly complimented by the gold makeup and button down, paired with black skinny jeans, a black vest, and black shoes, plus Alec’s jacket. Izzy wore a tight black dress, with gold jewelry and gold shoes, along with gold makeup as well. Clary, quite the opposite of the other two, only wore a gold tee shirt, black jeans and gold sneakers. 

Of course, just their luck, there was so much traffic on the route to school. Izzy groaned, and slammed on the horn. “Ugh!” She cried, resting her head on the headrest. “Why today of all days?! We’re going to miss the meet!”

“Iz, relax!” Clary sighed, sipping her coffee. “We’ll make it. I know a shortcut.” 

“Isabelle makes a solid point, Biscuit. The meet starts in 10 minutes, and we’re bumper to bumper. Alexander is already texting me because he’s worried about where we are,” Magnus said, looking up from his phone. 

“You both are so worried about your boy. Alec will be amazing with or without us,” Clary rolled her eyes.

“As will Jace,” Izzy sang. “You like him, don’t you?” 

Clary sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“He's hot though, isn't he?” she smirked. “With his muscles and blond hair and gold eyes…” she winked. 

“If he's so hot why don't you date him?” Clary shot back. 

“He's my brother’s best friend. That's weird. Besides, I see him like a brother. And I'm into someone else.”

“Who?!” Magnus and Clary asked simultaneously. 

“That's for me to know, lovelies. Now. Clary, those directions.”

Clary sighed. “Fine. Take this street up here…” 

 

The meet went swimmingly, pun intended. Jace and Alec got first place in their heats, and their group won the relay for their heat. The entire team did extremely well, but the two were even happier to see their “cheer squad” there. 

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, attacking his boyfriend, who’s hair was still dripping wet. He kissed Alec passionately, before letting him go. “You were amazing.”

“Thank you, Mag. Jace was better, in my opinion,” Alec said as a light blush crept on his cheeks. 

“Good job, big bro,” Izzy smiled, handing Alec some food. “Mom figured you'd be hungry after the meet. We have some for you too, Jace.”

“Good, I'm starving. Tell Maryse I said thank you so much,” Jace grabbed the food from Izzy’s hands and began to devour it like a wolf. “Clary, you've been quiet, what's up?” 

“Nothing. Just thinking. Sorry,” Clary looked down at her feet, and chewed on her bottom lip. 

“I think,” Izzy started. “That we should order some pizza for some real food. And head to someone’s house because it's damn cold out.”

The group let out murmurs of agreement, deciding to go to Clary’s house, and began to decide on transportation. Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec were in one car (Izzy said it was so he could cock block), and Clary and Jace in the other. They split to their designated cars, and climbed in. 

“Uh…” Jace started. “Don't mind the mess. I've been slacking on keeping it tidy,” he admitted. “But you can ask Alec or Iz. It's usually really clean.”

Clary nodded. “No big deal. The mess doesn't bother me,” she smiled. 

Jace ran a hand through his golden hair awkwardly, looking at Clary, who was on her phone. “Hey, Clary?” She nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't make a sound. “Do you want to come to the team’s party? It's to celebrate regionals.”

“Sure!” Clary answered, sticking her phone in her coat pocket. “When is it?” 

“Sunday,” Jace reported. “Since it's a long weekend. I'll text you the address. There's gonna be a fuck ton of alcohol, don't tell your mom and Coach.”

“I won't.” A mischievous grin played on Clary’s face. “This is also a crappy way to ask me on a first date there, Herondale.”

“Who said this was a date?” Jace smirked. “Maybe I just want to get you drunk.”

“I don't think my stepdad would want to hear that,” she raised an eyebrow. “But that's just me.”

“Okay, I take that back,” he sighed. “But, swim season is over. So, I'm no longer your stepdad’s athlete. Having said this, would you like to go on a date with me? Since you brought it up.”

“I'll think about it,” Clary shrugged. “I'll keep you updated, Herondale.”

“Good to know, Fairchild,” Jace smiled and pulled into Clary’s driveway. The Lightwood car was right behind them, and the group headed inside. 

“Can I invite Simon over?” Clary asked the small bunch of five. “I feel bad for not inviting him to the meet...I know he wouldn't have liked it all that much, but he still shouldn't be left out.”

“Your house, your choice,” Alec shrugged as Clary smiled and texted Simon. 

“He’ll be here in 5!” she cried.

“As will the pizza,” Izzy reported. “Why don't we play a little game of truth or dare when they do? Or never have I ever? With alcohol.”

“Ugh, Iz. You're little miss matchmaker with those games,” Alec complained, glaring at his little sister. 

“Got you and Magnus together, didn't I?” Izzy smirked. Magnus nodded in agreement, and pulled Alec onto the couch with him. 

A few minutes later, Simon and the pizza arrived and everyone went in full swing. Jocelyn told the teens they couldn't play Never Have I Ever, so they got stuck playing Truth or Dare since they were all pretty damn scared of Jocelyn. The game included mostly stupid dares, like prank calls or switching shirts with the person next to you, et cetera. Eventually, however, the bottle that had been spun by, of course, Izzy, landed on Clary. 

“Clary, truth or dare?” the raven haired girl asked the ginger. 

“Dare,” Clary answered, showing no fear to the other. 

“Hm...Mag, Alec, come here. I have an amazing idea,” she smiled and pulled the couple closer. There was some whispering from the three until Isabelle finally looked at Clary. “Make out with Jace.”

“Excuse me?!” Clary cried, nearly choking on the bite of pizza in her mouth. Jace, who had been drinking some water, at least Clary hoped it was water, began to cough, staring at Isabelle. 

“Make. Out. With. Jace. Right here, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace fulfill their dare, but more ensues than they thought. Later in the night, she has a nightmare, but his comforted by a familiar figure

Clary looked at Isabelle, then at Jace, then at Isabelle again. Kiss someone she may not even have feelings for? No. Not her thing. Not wasting a kiss on a dare, much less a makeout session. 

“Izzy, this is so stupid,” she groaned. 

“Clary, it’s your dare. You need to do it!” Isabelle cried. “Just one tiny make out session.” 

“Why can’t we just go into that room over there?” Jace asked, pointing to a room connected to the one they were in. 

“Because, Jacey,” Isabelle rolled her eyes.. “How do I know if you’ll do it?” 

“Um, trust? You’ve known me since we were kids! Isabelle, you’d know if we made out,” he snorted. 

“Too bad. Right here,” Isabelle demanded. “Or there will be punishment.”

“What will you do?” Clary laughed. “Give us makeovers?” 

“Wax Jace’s legs and arms,” Isabelle smirked. “And wax your eyebrows.” 

“Come on, waxing?” Jace rolled his eyes. “That’s the best you’ve got?” 

“Let’s go, Jace. You obviously haven’t gotten waxed,” Clary sighed. “We can make it quick…” 

Jace nodded, letting out a sigh. He moved closer to Clary, who awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace pressed his lips against Clary’s, smirking as he did so. The two progressed and progressed, until Clary was on Jace’s lap, and Jace was kissing Clary’s neck and jaw. The two were breathing heavily, and completely oblivious to the other four staring at them. 

“Hey! Cut it out! Dare’s over! You’re all good!” Simon yelled. Clary rolled off of Jace, and returned to her seat. 

“Okay...so…” she mumbled. “Now what?” 

“I'm gonna go get some air,” Jace stood up, and practically ran out the door to the hallway. 

“I...I think I’m going to go get us some drinks and snacks, you guys pick a movie or something,” Clary smiled awkwardly and went out into the hallway with Jace. “So,” she said, looking down at her Converse-clad feet. 

“I'm kissing you again. That was great,” Jace whispered and pushed Clary against the wall, kissing her passionately. “Please go on a date with me?” 

“I broke the famous Jace Herondale? I made him say please? Damn,” Clary muttered. “But holy...hell. Have I wanted to do that.”

“You know what else I want to do?” Jace murmured in Clary’s ear. “Have sex with you.”

“Easy, tiger,” Clary laughed. “Everyone is inside. They're probably spying on us right now. And besides,” she sighed. “I at least want to date you a bit first.”

“So you're a virgin?” Jace questioned. 

“So you're not?” she smirked. “Obviously.”

He flipped her off, and headed inside, Clary following soon after, after grabbing drinks and snacks. 

To: Herondick

You still owe me a date. Just so you know. It better be good. 

To: Clary Fairass

I'll think about it. First, we have that party. 

To: Herondick

Our first date is not going to be a party where we’ll be drunk. How about Saturday night? We can get ice cream or a movie? 

To: Clary Fairass

Sure. Pick you up at 6

“Clary, who are you texting?” Simon asked, noticing that his best friend was typing away on her phone. 

“Oh, uh, Luke. He asked me if I needed any supplies from Mom’s shop. I said no,” Clary smiled. Such a lie, yet so believable. “Where did Magnus and Alec go?” she frowned, noticing the couple had disappeared. 

“Your room,” Isabelle sighed. “They needed to ‘talk’. So. You might need new bedsheets.”

Clary let out a groan and jumped up, running to her bedroom. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane get your asses out here! No having sex in my bedroom! Or in my house!” 

There was some shuffling, before Magnus and Alec walked out, clothes and hair messy and ruffled. “Killjoy,” Magnus muttered. 

“I can send all of you home,” Clary smirked, putting her hands on her hips. 

“You look so much like your mom right now,” Simon mumbled, staring at Clary. Jace and Isabelle couldn't help but laugh. 

“Thanks. She's scary sometimes. Now, movie?” 

\---

Eventually, the group dispersed, and headed home. Simon was first, due to his early curfew, then Magnus, who dragged Alec with him, then Izzy, and finally Jace. Izzy offered to wait for Jace, but he declined and said he would walk home or get a cab. 

“So, tomorrow,” Clary whispered, having to look up at Jace to make eye contact. “I'll see you at 6?” 

Jace nodded. “Ice cream and a movie, just as you requested. I'm kissing you again, so you know,” he smiled and kissed her again. “Are your parents home?”

“No. Art gala in Virginia. House all to myself this weekend,” Clary smiled. “No. You can't stay the night. Because you're a horny teenage boy and will want to have sex with me.”

“Damn. That was accurate. Besides. You're still a virgin. Not taking that because I'm horny.”

“Wow. I really did change you,” she laughed. “Bye, Jace.”

“Bye, Clary. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Jace turned to walk out the door, but Clary grabbed his wrist. “Hey, do you mind staying a bit longer?”

“Uh, no, why?” he frowned. 

“I dunno. New house, never been in it alone,” she sighed. “I sound so dumb and childish.”

“No, it's fine. I'll stay. I'll protect you, Clary. I promise.”

“Can we play a game?” 

“Strip poker?” Jace asked hopefully. 

“No, idiot. God no. 20 questions,” Clary rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. “I'll ask you something, and you answer it. Then you do the same. I'm gonna go change into my pajamas first. Be right back.”

“Fine,” he nodded. Clary slid down the wood floors to her bedroom, and put on some pajamas, which consisted of some shorts and a tank top.

“Okay, time to play,” she smiled and sat down on the couch. “Question one. Alec is your best friend, right? Why?”

“He’s more than my best friend...technically he's my adoptive brother. His parents adopted me when I was ten after my dad died,” Jace shrugged. “And we just clicked. That's all.” 

“Ah,” Clary nodded. “That's why Izzy never had a thing for you.”

“No, but Alec did. When he was first realizing he was gay. Then he met Magnus,” he said, not-so-casually staring at Clary’s chest. “Will you draw me?”

“Like one of my French girls?” she teased. “No. But you can look at my sketchbook. I'll go get it,” she smiled and grabbed the book. All along it were sketches of people, things, even a few possible tattoo designs she liked. 

“Why does this drawing look like me?” Jace frowned, pointing to one. 

Clary’s face turned red. “No it doesn't. I think I'm going to go to sleep now,” she said quickly. “Goodnight Jace!” 

“Goodnight…” Jace sighed. 

 

They began to happen again. She tried to control them, and for a while she was fine, but they were back. Vision-like nightmares, so realistic Clary could feel, taste, smell, hear, and see everything in them. This one, however, was new. She saw her friends, being held up from a ceiling, being attacked at by thugs. Groups of them, all taking a turn at him like he was a piñata. Then it was Jace. He was the piñatas, getting worse torture. Finally, her mom and Luke. The most brutal hits went to them. Jocelyn fell limp, and dream Clary began to scream. 

Wait. Not dream Clary. Actual Clary. She was hyperventilating, screaming, mumbling incomprehensible things. 

“Hey...hey hey hey,” Jace’s voice came as a gentle whisper. “Wake up. You're okay, you're okay. It's just a bad dream. I promise.”

“J-Jace,” Clary mumbled, looking up at him, only in his pair of sweatpants from his warm up uniform. “What...I thought you went home.”

“I didn't...I couldn't leave you alone. But I heard you scream. You're safe, Clary. I promise,” he took her hand, and squeezed it. “Do you get nightmares a lot?” 

She nodded. “A good amount, yeah. Usually I just draw for a bit or read and it calms me down…” Jace sat down on the bed, looking at Clary. 

“Do you want me to stay in here with you? We can talk? I found that talking about them helps,” he suggested. She shook her head. “I think I'll be okay. But...please stay here. Usually I'd have Simon come and sit in case they happen again - which is fairly rare, but it happens - but you're here…”

“Yeah, I'll stay,” Jace laid down next to Clary and wrapped his arms around her. “It's scientifically proven being in a hug calms people down.”

“Look you all science-y and smart,” she teased. “Thank you. I'm going to sleep now, okay?”

“Alright. Goodnight, Clary,” Jace murmured. 

“Goodnight, Jace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was heavily influenced by the beginning of Shadowhunters 2x17, if you can't tell. Which, you could have.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild teen party woot woot. Ft a very drunk Clary and Jace

Clary and Jace went on their date, and had a wonderful time. Nothing too eventful happened, just more questions to get to know each other. At the end of the night, Jace walked Clary home, gave her a goodnight kiss, and went on his way to get ready for the party the next day. 

Speaking of party, much to Clary’s surprise when she got home, there was a large package on her bed. On the package there was a note. 

A little present for you so you can catch all the boys, or a certain one with the initials J.H. at the party tomorrow -Izzy ❤️

Inside, there was a green dress that looked as if it would barely cover Clary’s butt, well lack there of, and was skin tight. Green looked good on her, Isabelle had noted to Clary. It brought out her eyes. There was also a pair of black heels, at least five inches in height, which was better than Isabelle’s normal seven inches. Another note was inside the box. 

Party starts at 8. M and I will be there around 6 to help you get ready. -Izzy ❤️

Clary let out a sigh, and pushed the box off her bed so she could climb in. Slowly, sleepily, she fell asleep, and wasn't awoken once by nightmares, thankfully. 

As promised, Isabelle and Magnus showed up at 6 and began to get Clary ready. 

“I don't understand why we need to go to all this trouble,” she sighed, sitting on her bed. “It's just a party.”

Isabelle laughed. “The point of a high school party is to get the boy you're interested in to have a boner the minute you walk in the door.”

“Is that a high school party? Or just high school? Because Alec seems to have one every time he's around Magnus.”

“It's because I'm so perfect and beautiful, he can't help but be turned on by me, biscuit,” Magnus pointed out and began to brush out Clary’s red hair. 

“Who are you trying to impress, Izzy?” Clary asked, looking at her friend who was pulling out makeup tools. 

“No one. They're not coming to the party,” Isabelle shrugged and began to apply eyeshadow to Clary’s lids. 

“The entire school is going. Everyone except Sheldon,” Magnus frowned. 

“Simon,” Clary corrected, closing her eyes. “Since his family went away for the weekend...which means Isabelle has a thing for Simon!”

“No…” Isabelle shook her head, but her face turned a pale pink. 

“You have a thing for my best friend!” 

“We all have our things, Clary. Now hush and let me work my magic. No one tells Simon, got it? I'll do it when I feel like it.”

After at least two hours of working, Clary was ready to leave the house. She looked like a different person, one who slept with and kissed whoever she wanted and had guys falling for her left and right...like Isabelle. The three got into Magnus’ car and drove to the Lightwood Manor, where the driveway was already packed with cars. 

“Jace!” Isabelle called to her adoptive brother. “Get some drinks, please? Whatever you've got!” 

“Yes, Princess Isab-hey Clary,” he looked at the shorter girl with wide eyes. “You look good.”

“Thanks...all thanks to Izzy and Mag,” Clary smiled bashfully and took a drink for Jace’s hand, before taking a sip. “What is in there?!” she coughed. 

“Everything we found in the liquor cabinet. The taste dulls after a while, I promise,” he smiled. “You want to come with me to somewhere quieter?” 

“You're so getting laid tonight,” Isabelle whispered in Clary’s ear as she walked away. 

“Yeah, sure,” Clary nodded and followed Jace up the stairs to a room, his bedroom. “Woah, easy Jace. Sex already?” 

“You just look so pretty,” Jace mumbled in his tipsy state. “I really like you, Clarebear,” he laughed and pushed a piece of hair from Clary’s face. 

“You need to sit down and have some water, Jace,” she sighed and handed him a bottle of water. “Drink up.”

“Can we kiss and cuddle?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure, Jace. If you'd like,” she smiled and kissed Jace’s cheek. “There.”

Within the hour, the alcohol in Clary’s system began to kick in, and she was as drunk as Jace. Now, Clary was a very flirty drunk. And Jace was a very clingy drunk, along with being his normal flirty self. 

“What the hell-” Alec started, staring at the two who were laying in Jace’s bed, laughing and cuddling. “No sex.”

“Fine...Dad,” Jace laughed, placed a kiss on Clary’s nose. “Is my room!” 

“Whatever. Magnus passed out so I'm taking him up to my room. At least use a condom. I doubt either of you want a baby from a drunken one night stand.”

“Bye, Alec,” Clary waved flirtatiously as he shut the door. “You're so pretty,” she said to Jace, running her hand through his blond curls. “We would make very pretty babies.”

“Why don't we make one right now?” Jace suggested and flipped them over so Clary was laying flat on the bed. He pulled off his black shirt, and unzipped Clary’s green dress. “I love you in green,” he whispered. 

“I love you in general,” she smiled and unclasped her bra. She then began to unbuckle Jace’s jeans, and gripped his hair in between her fingers. 

“I love you too,” Jace smiled. “Let's make some magic.”

“Okay,” Clary giggled and the fun began. 

 

The next morning, Clary woke up with a pounding headache, and in a bed unfamiliar to her. She rolled over, and found Jace on the other side. “Hey,” she whispered in his ear. “Where do you keep the ibuprofen?” 

“What did we do last night?” Jace asked, squinting his eyes. “Last I remember we were in here talking.”

“I don't know, I…” Clary looked down at her naked body. “Fuck. No...oh god!” 

“We fucked,” Jace groaned. “Are you on the pill?” 

“Yeah, but still! Our first time was a drunken mess,” she groaned. 

“Better time than never to ask you to be my girlfriend, huh?” he muttered and got out of bed to get some ibuprofen. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Clary rolled her eyes. “Just get the pills and I'll decide,” she mumbled before rushing to the restroom to puke up all the alcohol. 

“Can't hold your alcohol well, can you Fair-BY THE ANGEL!” Alec screamed. “Why are you naked?!” 

“Alec, shut up,” Jace sighed and brought Clary’s clothes into the restroom. He rubbed her back as she vomited, and helped her get dressed. 

“So are you two…” Isabelle asked, walking passed the room. Clary nodded weakly. “Yay! Point to Isabelle the Incredible Matchmaker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Clary is not getting pregnant. God no. Not yet. ;). Hope you enjoyed, some comments would be lovely! ❤️


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress is a bitch to one Clary Fairchild. Thankfully, Jace knows how to help her. 
> 
> (Warning. There is a semi-smutty scene in this chapter. It is labeled, so if you don't like that, just skip over it)

Two months passed, and midterms started. Clary was, to say the least, stressed. Hives laced around her arms and legs, and she had stomach aches and nausea beyond words. Her hands shook and quivered, and her lack of sleep was evident in the bags and dark circles under her eyes. 

“Clary,” Jace sighed as they laid on the couch while cuddling. Clary’s nose was tucked into her Math textbook, studying away. “Clary.” 

“Not now, Jace,” Clary mumbled. “I need to study.” 

“That’s all you’ve been doing,” he ran his hands through her hair. “Let’s take a break. You need to eat. And sleep.” Jace took the textbook from Clary’s hands. “ No more. Let’s go to your room.” 

“I’ve slept. And ate,” she rolled her eyes. “Give me back my book!” she cried as Jace carried her to her room. 

“Clarissa. You’re stressed and need to relax!” 

“You just want to have sex with me.” 

Jace frowned. “Will that make you relaxed?” he asked, pulling off his shirt. 

“Yes,” Clary nodded. “I need you, Jace,” she whispered, staring at his abs. 

“Then you can have me,” he smirked, pulling off her shirt and unclasping her bra. 

(POSSIBLY DIRTY SCENE) 

Clary’s small, slender hand slid down Jace’s torso, working his belt off, and then his jeans. Her breath hitched in her throat as Jace slid off her sweatpants with ease while sucking and nibbling on her jawline, neck, and collarbone. 

“J-Jace,” Clary breathed. “Holy crap…”

“Feel good?” he asked as his hands went to work on pleasuring her. She nodded, letting out quiet moans of pleasure. 

“I need you in me, now,” she said between breathy moans. “I'm going crazy.”

Within moments, their underwear was gone and Jace was inside of Clary. The two were in a perfect state of bliss. 

Jace took his time, but the two finally reached the end and relaxed onto the bed. 

(END OF DIRTY SCENE) 

“Thank you,” Clary whispered as she placed her head on Jace’s chest. “I needed that.” She pulled up the covers of her bed over them, and sighed. “Maybe I should stop stressing about midterms. I'll do well. I know the material,” she smiled. 

“That's my girl,” Jace nodded and kissed the crown of Clary’s head. “You're on the pill, right?”

“Obviously. Or I wouldn't have let you have sex with me,” she laughed. “How are you doing? Just...in general.”

“Fine. Amazing. I'm with the love of my life, and we just had the most amazing sex ever,” he smiled, bigger than she'd ever seen him smile before. 

“Wait...love of your life?” Clary gasped. Jace nodded. 

“I love you, I will love you until I die, and will love you after that,” he whispered passionately in her ear, like it was some big secret. 

“I love you too, Jace Herondale. Until the day I die I will,” she replied, holding onto him tightly. “I have since the day I met you, back in freshman year.”

“When I asked our biology teacher how she got a teaching degree because she didn't know anything,” he smirked, obviously proud of himself. “Meanwhile, I first fell in love with you when you and Izzy were at the Lightwood estate working on a project. Every piece of me was in agreement. I want to marry this girl someday.”

Clary let out a low whistle. “I really did change you, didn't I?” she smiled. 

“In the best way possible.”

“You better go home. Mom and Luke are going to be home soon and if they catch us like this-” she sighed and jumped out of bed, grabbing Jace’s shirt as she ran and put it on before leaning over the toilet of the bathroom. Clary began to dry heave, since her stomach was empty, but nausea still ensued.

“Clare?” Jace pulled on his boxers and jeans, and made his way to the bathroom. He dropped down next to Clary, pulling her red curls out of her face and into a messy ponytail. “What's causing this?” 

“Not eating and physical activity,” Clary sighed before dry heaving again. “This has been happening since the teachers started lecturing us about midterm prep. Usually after gym class.” 

“If you were to eat or drink something…” Jace frowned. 

“I'd throw it all up. My mom will be home soon, you can go,” she smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. “Sorry that I've got puke on my breath.”

“I'm not going anywhere. Jocelyn will have to-” Jace started. 

“Jocelyn will have to what, Jace...oh god. Clarissa Adele. I told you that you need to eat,” Jocelyn sighed. “Are midterms really stressing you out that much?” she asked, then examined the current scene. “Why are you wearing Jace’s shirt?” 

“Mine got covered in ink. My pen exploded,” Clary lied. “And no, not anymore. I'm better now. I went to go get some clothes from my room but I started to dry heave so Jace gave me his,” she smiled and sat up. 

“You seem to be feeling better, maybe so Jace can just head home?” Jocelyn suggested. 

“Actually, Clary was going to help me study for me History midterm,” Jace flashed Jocelyn his biggest “I’m-completely-innocent” smile. 

“Jace, do you even go back to your own house?” Luke laughed, poking his head in. “You're always here.”

“I just want to be with my girlfriend, Coach. Is that such a big deal to want to be around the girl I love?” Again, with the innocent angel smile. 

Luke frowned. “You could go out, or to your house?”

Jace shook his head. “No can do. It's very crowded there and we can't have any quiet. Besides, Alec is always there with Magnus, Izzy’s always with Simon,there's no break.”

“Okay. Well...I guess,” Jocelyn frowned in thought. “If that is the case, you could stay for dinner. And you make Clary extremely happy, so you're allowed over whenever you please. If, and only if, you two stay in the living room or kitchen at all times. No going to the spare room or Clary’s room. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Clary and Jace nodded.

“Now, you two have studying to do, correct? And Clary, put your own clothes on, not Jace's.” 

“Yes, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say here, honestly. Hope you liked it. Comment and stuff


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are over, and your favorite (not) shadowhunter couple celebrates Christmas

Midterms were over, which meant winter break! And Christmas (or Hanukkah for Simon). Speaking of Simon, although Clary wasn't his girlfriend, she still was his best friend, and spoiled him with the best presents, each better than the last. Isabelle did the same, but Clary’s were better. 

Christmas Day rolled around, and despite having his own family to go to, Jace was at the Fairchild-Graymark residence. 

“Jace,” Jocelyn frowned. “Go home. Go be with Maryse and Robert and Max, Alec, and Isabelle.”

“We did Christmas last night,” Jace shrugged. “Robert had to fly out for a ‘business meeting’ today. So, Izzy is with Simon for Hanukkah, Alec with Magnus for his Christmas, and Maryse and Max went to visit some of Maryse’s family.”

“You're welcome here,” Clary smiled, wrapped in her big fluffy blanket. Her small frame disappeared into the blanket as she leaned on Jace. “Besides, I have some presents for you.”

“And I have some for you,” he grinned. “Please, Jocelyn? I'll even make breakfast. You can ask Clary. I'm an amazing cook.”

Clary nodded. “His breakfast is divine. Some of the best I've ever had.”

Luke and Jocelyn looked at each other. “I don't see why not, you're practically family,” Luke sighed. “I still stand by the rule Jocelyn set about you two in other rooms.”

“Can we just do presents now?” Clary begged. “I have an amazing one for you two. Let me go get it!” she jumped up and ran into her room, grabbing a wrapped gift bigger than she was. “Open it!”

“Clare,” her mother laughed. “What is this?” she peeled back the wrapping paper and nearly dropped the gift on Jace. Clary had painted, and had framed, a picture from Luke and Jocelyn’s wedding. It was Jocelyn’s favorite picture taken at the event. “Clary…” her eyes welled up with tears. “This is amazing. Luke, help me hang this up above the couch.” The two hung up the painting, completing the room. 

“Thank you, Clary,” Luke hugged his step daughter tightly, sitting back down on the couch and sipping his coffee. “It's perfect.”

“You're welcome. It suits the room so well,” Clary smiled and placed her head on Jace’s shoulder. He kissed her hair, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. “Who’s next?” 

Luke frowned. “Jocelyn and I didn't get each other presents. So, you can open yours.”

The red haired girl jumped up and grabbed the boxes from her mother and stepfather. Inside the box from Luke was new paints, the top of the line ones that cost far more than she needed, along with new colored pencils. In the box from Jocelyn was an envelope. 

“Art lessons?!” Clary asked, looking in the envelope. “Mom! Thank you so much!” she smiled and hugged Jocelyn so tightly she couldn't breathe. 

“Clare...need...to...breathe,” Jocelyn gasped out. She let go, and went to her seat. 

“I..actually got you all gifts…” Jace said quietly. “Not just Clary.” He handed Jocelyn and Luke their gifts, and sat back down quickly. Luke’s gift was a coffee mug that had a bunch of swimmer excuses, things he heard at practice more often than not. 

“Thanks, son,” Luke laughed. “This is perfect.”

“From me and Alec, technically. Your captains,” Jace shrugged. “But Alec isn't here so I'm taking credit.”

Jocelyn’s gift was an electronic drawing pad, whatever that was. Jace hadn't the slightest idea. Clary picked it out when asked to help. “Jace. This is too kind,” Jocelyn breathed. “How did you know I was looking at one of these?” 

“Clary told me,” he admitted. “I hope you both like them.”

Clary grabbed her presents for Jace, and placed them in his lap. One was the completed sketch of him, but she drew herself, and framed it, and the other his family’s ring on a thin chain. She had one more gift, but that was a surprise for later. 

“Clare...how did you know about my family ring?” Jace asked, his eyes wide. “I thought these disappeared when my dad died…”

“Alec told me about it, and I had done so much research on them, you wouldn't believe. But I found it. And who knows,” she smiled and moved closer to his ear. “We can get one made for our son later on in life.”

“Clarissa what was that now?” Jocelyn glanced at her daughter. 

“Nothing, Mom,” Clary shook her head. “Jace, do you like the drawing as well?” 

Jace nodded. “It's nearly as beautiful as you.” He grabbed his present for her and placed it in her hands. 

Inside the small, thin box was a golden necklace with a ‘J’ and a ‘C’ intertwined. 

“Jonathan Lightwood Herondale,” Clary breathed, putting on the necklace. “You didn't have to buy me this.”

“But I wanted to,” Jace shrugged. “Come on. Let's go out on the balcony. I have something else for you.” He scooped up the girl bridal style and carried her outside. “I don't want to show your mom this yet.”

“What? Jace…” Clary frowned, keeping her hand in her pocket. He pulled out another small box, this one in the shape of a square. “Is that…”

“God no. No way in hell. Not yet. Just...I don't know. The guy at the store called it a promise ring, as did Iz, but I'm just using it as a symbol of my love for you,” Jace slid the thin gold band with a small gem in the center onto Clary’s finger. It fit perfectly, like magic. 

“I have one more for you, too,” Clary smiled and handed Jace a box. Inside was a leather bracelet, with a date on it, and their initials framing the date. 

“This is our anniversary,” Jace noted, putting on the bracelet. 

“No kidding,” Clary rolled her eyes. “I love you. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my little gingersnap,” he joked. “I love you too. Want to go back to the Lightwoods? No ones home so we can…”

“No. Never. I hate that,” she shivered as Jace kissed her neck, nibbling gently. “Yes. Please. Let me get dressed first. I want to stop and say hi to Simon.”

“Fine,” Jace sighed. Clary rushed inside, got on some clothes, and went into the main area. 

“Jace and I are going to Simon’s so I can drop off his last present,” she reported, pulling on her coat and boots. “Be home later. Love you.”

“Love you too! Stay safe!” Jocelyn called, and off Clary and Jace were to have one last Christmas treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a one shot during Christmas time, and I felt like it fit. Don't kill me for having Christmas in July.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Holiday chaos ensues.

The Lightwood home was empty, yet the glimmering of a Christmas tree still welcomed the teenagers as they pulled into the driveway. Fat white flakes fell onto Jace’s truck, which made Clary’s face light up. 

“It’s snowing! On Christmas!” she smiled, taking a picture. “This is so cool…” 

“You know what else is cool? My dick. Come on!” Jace nearly dragged Clary into the house and ripped off her Christmas sweater. 

“Jace...wait, Jace,” Clary murmured, pulling away slightly. “I’m not on the pill. I ran out and forgot to order more…” 

Jace paused, and looked down at the petite ginger. “It’s alright. We’ll just a use a condom and be safe,” he whispered in her ear, before scooping her up with ease and carrying her to his room. 

“Are you sure?” Clary asked, frowning and placing her head on his shoulder. 

“Positive,” Jace nodded and placed Clary onto the bed and pulled off her pajamas pants. 

\---

“Merry Christmas,” Clary breathed out, falling down onto the bed. 

“Merry fucking Christmas indeed,” Jace laughed, rolling off of Clary and taking a few deep breaths. “That was some of the best we’ve had in a long time.” 

“It’s the magic of Christmas!” she smiled, placing her head on his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Clare,” he whispered as the door clicked open. “Shit.” 

“Who’s home?!” Clary whisper-yelled, scrambling under the covers. Jace shrugged, pulling on his boxers. He covered her mouth with his hand, listening. Thumps and bangs came from downstairs, followed by the sounds of two people coming upstairs. The soft noises of kissing came from the hall, along with the sounds of what seemed to be the fumbling of a belt buckle. A door clicked shut and locked a few seconds later, and Clary relaxed once more. “By the angel, that was terrifying.”

“Round two?” Jace challenged with a smirk. Clary shrugged, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

“Just have to use the bathroom first!” she called. “And I’m gonna have some water.”

“Alright, Red. Whatever you need,” he answered, stripping off the boxers and locking the bedroom door. “But hurry.”

“Why? It’s not like you’re turned on by me every time you see me...oh wait,” she replied jokingly, finishing up in the bathroom and walking out to Jace’s bed. 

“Shut up and come back, it’s cold.” 

-/-/-

“Clary,” Isabelle practically whined, sitting across from the red haired girl while she sketched. “Clary!” 

“What?” Clary frowned, shoving the pencil behind her ear. 

“Do you have a tampon? I forgot to get some when I was out last night,” Isabelle asked, taking Clary’s sketchbook and looking at the drawing. “Jace again?” 

“Yes, I can’t help it that my boyfriend has an amazing body,” Clary shot back. “And no, I don’t have one.”

“How’s that possible? Shouldn’t you be on your period? We’re synced up!” Isabelle frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

Clary shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe I’ll get it next week or something.”

“It’s the end of the month Clare...did you start a new birth control? Sometimes that makes you skip.”

“Nope. I actually haven’t been taking it because I’ve been forgetting to order it,” Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off. “I don’t skip because of my size. It hasn’t happened once since I got it the first time.” 

Isabelle froze, staring at Clary with her mouth gaping open. “Do you think you’re pregn..” Clary cleared her throat, signaling Isabelle to stop since Jace and Alec were standing in the doorway. 

“Iz, Mom said we gotta go,” Alec said, glancing at his phone. “Something about Max and Dad.” 

Izzy groaned, but grabbed her bag nonetheless. “Text me later. Or call me. This isn’t over, Fairchild.”

“Got it,” Clary rolled her eyes before going back to her sketch as the Lightwoods left, leaving Jace behind, frozen. “What’s up? Why are you standing in the door like that? Is that coffee? For me?”

“Did Isabelle say you were pregnant?” Jace questioned, walking closer to Clary. She reached for the coffee, but he quickly pulled it away. “Answer and you can have the coffee.”

“I told her I skipped my period this month. That’s all. She was jumping to conclusions,” she answered, reaching for the warm beverage again. Again, it was pulled away. “Jace!” 

“You didn’t refill your birth control?” he asked, staring at Clary’s abdomen with what looked to be fear in his eyes. 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Clary whispered. “Like I’m a monster…”

“How the fuck…” Jace murmured, barely looking up. “I didn’t feel the condom break..I know it didn’t break…”

“Maybe there was a hole? But I might not even be pregnant...so let’s not jump to that yet,” she reached out once more for the coffee, and took it from Jace’s hands. 

“We need to know...oh god, your mom is gonna kill me...Coach is gonna kill me…” he sat down at the table. 

“Why am I going to kill you? Besides the fact that you’re skipping practice,” Luke asked, sipping from his cup of coffee. 

“You’re skipping practice?!” Clary nearly screeched. “To do what?” 

“Spend time with you,” Jace smiled innocently. “Why aren’t you at practice, Coach?” 

“Took a personal day. ‘Doctors appointment,’” Luke grinned. “I’m repainting the den for Joce. Now, why would I kill you?” 

“No reason, Luke. He’s being overdramatic,” Clary shook her head before shutting the sketchbook. “Can I borrow the truck? I gotta go get some things from the store.” 

“Jace can drive you, can’t he?” Luke questioned, placing his coffee cup down. 

Jace shrugged. “Sure I can. Come on, Clare,” he pulled away the book from Clary’s reach before heading to the door. 

“Coming,” Clary sighed and pulled on her coat before walking to the exit of the house. “Do you think he heard us talking?” she whispered upon exiting the house. 

“About...I don’t know,” Jace shook his head. “I hope not. I can’t die right before the season begins.” The two piled into Jace’s car, before he started the engine. “Where do you need me to take you?” 

“Drugstore...please,” she replied, staring at her lap. “Mom’s gonna be so pissed…” 

“You might not be,” he squeezed her hand before driving to the drugstore. “I hope not,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Can we go back to your place? Just so my parents don’t find anything…”

“Of course, Clare,” Jace nodded, pulling into the parking lot. “I’ll see you in a few minutes,” he smiled, kissing Clary gently before she left the car and ran inside. 

The small red haired girl returned about ten minutes later, with a bag in her hands. “Let’s go, then,” she said, taking a sip of coffee. He nodded, and drove to the Lightwood estate. The entire family was home, and Clary felt her stomach sink. “Of course,” she sighed. 

“Jace!” Maryse called. “About time you showed. What was so important?” 

“Nothing, Maryse. Clary needed my help with something,” Jace replied calmly, walking towards the stairs. 

“Her ‘art project’?” Isabelle rolled her eyes, as Clary slipped up the stairs. Jace shot Isabelle a look, and she immediately shut up and looked up the stairs. “Go,” she nodded towards the bathroom. 

“Thanks, Iz,” Jace grinned and ran upstairs. “Clare? You okay?” he asked, knocking on the bathroom door. 

“You can come in,” Clary responded, keeping her voice as normal and level as possible. 

Jace frowned. “So…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time no update! Sorry 'bout that, life caught up with me and I ran out of ideas! But, I'm good now. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me...


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teen drama who's ready? Clary gets the results, and it snowballs from there

“We’re dead,” Clary sighed. “So dead.”

“You’re pregnant?” Jace whispered. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Jace, I’m sure!” she nearly screamed. “I took five tests, and all of them came back positive except for one of them!” her eyes were brimming with tears, a rare action for Clary. 

“Clarissa? Jace?” Maryse knocked on the door gently. “We’re going to be ordering dinner, is there anything you two would like? Clarissa, are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, Mrs. Lightwood...I’m just feeling a bit nauseous,” Clary hiccuped. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” the woman asked, twisting the lock. Clary shoved the tests into her hoodie pocket, just as Maryse walked in. “Jonathan, leave, would you?” 

“Maryse,” Jace persisted, but Maryse just glared. “Yes, ma’am.” The golden-haired boy left the bathroom, and Maryse sat down on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Clarissa, please be honest with me, alright? I’m gonna ask you something, and I need you to answer honestly,” Clary nodded. “Are you pregnant?”

The teen’s lip quivered and tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s no need to be sorry, dear,” Maryse soothed. “It's alright. You’re not at fault. Jonathan should have checked his condoms before anything. Have you told   
your parents?” 

“N-No ma’am,” Clary shook his head. “My Mom will kill me.”

“What about your stepfather?” 

“He’d kill Jace, then me,” Clary laughed dryly. 

“Well, if anything occurs, tell me and I’ll talk to Robert...the least we can do is let you stay here since how much you’ve done for Jace,” Maryse smiled gently. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll order something to eat.” 

“I probably should get Home…” Clary smiled weakly. “But thank you…”

“Of course,” the older woman nodded. 

Clary stood up and wiped her eyes with a tissue before washing her face with a damp washcloth. “Jace,” she called. “Can you drive me home please?”

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You sure you wanna do this now? You could stay the night.”

“I know, Maryse suggested it. I really do need to tell Mom and Luke,” Clary sighed. 

“Alright, I love you,” Jace smiled and kissed Clary’s hair. “Text me if you need me. Or text Iz...actually don’t do that one.” 

“I will. Let’s get going,” he carried her out of the house and drove to the Fairchild apartment. “See you soon.” Clary got out of the car and went into the loft. “Mom, Luke! I’m home!”

“Studio!” Jocelyn called. 

“Den!” Luke responded. 

“Can you guys come into the kitchen please?” The copper-haired girl asked. Her parents walked in a few minutes later, both covered in paint. “So…you might wanna sit down for this.”

“Clary...what’s going on…” Jocelyn asked, sitting on the table. 

“So...I’m...pregnant?” Clary murmured. Silence filled the entire apartment, and Clary looked around at her parents. Jocelyn looked ready to vomit, and Luke looked ready to explode. “I’m sorry…”

“Clarissa Adele Fairchild this better be a joke,” Luke growled. “You better be fucking joking.” 

“I’m not…” Clary whispered. “I promise you I’m not…”

“Jace…” Jocelyn mumbled. 

“Yes. Of course.”

“How far…” 

Clary frowned. “Not really sure. Just found out today.” 

“And you’re…”

“Planning to keep it, and go through with everything, if that’s what Jace wants as well.”

“How will you handle the living situation?” Luke questioned. “Especially if Jace gets a college scholarship.”

“Well,” Clary started. “Mrs. Lightwood offered a part of their home to me if need be…”

“And obviously you’re here and can stay here. You’re our daughter. Jace is welcome here as well since he can’t get you pregnant,” Jocelyn sighed. 

“Thank you, Mama,” Clary murmured. “You guys aren’t mad?”

“I’m not. Luke…”

“I’m not mad at you, Clary, Jace however…” Luke sighed. 

“Don’t be mad at him, Luke. It took both of us, and it’s not his fault the condom was defective,” Clary replied, standing up to make a cup of coffee. 

“Clary, it’s nearly eight at night,” Jocelyn chided. “And coffee isn’t good for you...right now…”

“What? No coffee?” her eyes widened, staring at her mother. “How will I live?” 

“Drink tea,” the older Fairchild laughed as her daughter cringed. 

“I’m going to the Lightwoods’, I’ll be home tomorrow. Love you!” Clary called, running to her room. 

“Why? You shouldn’t be out and about like crazy,” Luke frowned. 

“Mrs. Lightwood wanted to know how I’d make out...and Izzy needs to know before she loses it.” 

“Stay safe,” Jocelyn sighed, as Clary returned with her bag. “It’s supposed to snow tonight, wear your boots.”

“I will, Mom!” she smiled and gave her parents tight hugs. “See you soon,” she said and pulled on her coat. 

“Do you want a ride?” Luke asked. Clary shook her head. 

“I’ll just take the subway. Stop and see Simon first.” 

“Alright,” he nodded and watched as she walked out the door. Upon arriving at Simon’s apartment, Clary found that he wasn’t home and turned on her heel. 

“Clare!” Simon called. “Clary!” 

“Yeah?” Clary turned and hugged her best friend tightly. “God, I missed you.” 

“Missed you too. What was this Izzy was saying about you being pregnant?” 

“Yeah,” she laughed nervously. “About that…”

Simon’s eyes widened, and his glasses fell down his face. “She wasn’t jumping to conclusions?! You’re actually pregnant?!” 

Clary nodded. “Yeah…” 

“No way. No way. How are you still standing here? Is Jace still standing?!” Simon gasped. 

“They weren’t that mad, actually,” Clary laughed. “Which was surprising. I think they’re finally warmed up to Jace.”

“Huh. That’s new. So you’re gonna be a mom,” Simon pushed his glasses up and grinned awkwardly. 

“And you’re gonna be a godfather. Jace is gonna have to fight me, but you’re godfather. If we need to have two, you and Alec, we will. And Iz will be godmother, of course,” she smiled. “I gotta go, Mrs. Lightwood wanted to check in on me.”

“You’re headed to the Lightwoods’? I’m headed there now. I’m just changing and grabbing some things and then I’m headed to see Izzy.” 

“I can wait,” Clary grinned. 

“We can leave now, I really don’t need anything. I’m sure Iz has what I was gonna grab.”

“Condoms?” 

Simon blushed. “Yeah.”

“Make sure she’s on the pill, don’t want two moody pregnant teenagers,” Clary joked. 

“I will,” he nodded and walked with her to the van before driving to the Lightwood Manor. 

“Jace,” Clary sang out, running up the stairs and opening his door. “Hey, I’m back.”

“Hey,” Jace sat up from on his bed. “How did your mom and Luke take it?” 

“Pretty well,” she shrugged. “I’m not getting kicked out and they told me if need be we can go stay there.” 

He nodded, and wrapped his hands around her waist, placing them on her flat stomach. “We made a baby. Imagine that. We did this.” 

“Me? Softening the famous Jace Herondale? By what? A baby? God, who would have thought.” 

“Shut up,” Jace rolled his eyes. A sharp knock came at the door, leaving the couple to turn. Standing in the doorway was Maryse, with Isabelle and Alec behind her. “Yes, Maryse?” 

“Clarissa spoke with her parents, I see?” Maryse questioned. “And it went well?” 

“Yes,” Clary nodded. “It did. I’m just staying the night. I think they’re going on a date tonight, anyhow.”

“What’s going on?” Alec frowned. “Why’s Jace so loveable and not-Jace?” 

“I’m pregnant,” Clary smiled weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, the works! Love you guys!


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations to be had about what's to come occur

Isabelle’s entire face lit up, while Alec’s jaw dropped. 

“What?!” the Lightwood siblings screamed. 

“Oh my god!” Izzy squealed, hugging Clary tightly. “I’m gonna be an aunt!” 

“You’re...what the fuck…” Alec mumbled stared at his best friend and Clary, hardly blinking. “How irresponsible could you be?” 

“Alexander,” Maryse hissed. “That’s enough.” 

“Mom, you’re okay with this? They’re literally tossing everything away. Jace, your scholarships….” 

“Are all in the city. Where we live,” Jace replied, sitting down at the desk. 

“What about the season? How are you gonna be able to lead our team to victory when you’ve got a pregnant girlfriend who needs you at every second?” Alec glared. 

“Woah woah woah. Alec, I’m not the only one at fault,” Clary responded coolly. “Jace was the one with the defective condoms, wasn’t he?” she snapped. “And I’m not going to keep Jace from doing something he enjoys or is good at like the team. I will be fine for the season, and I’ll be at every meet.”

“All of you, stop squabbling like children,” Maryse sighed. “It’s getting late, everyone off to bed. Isabelle, Simon needs to leave.”

“Clary gets to stay,” Isabelle pointed out. 

“Clarissa is officially part of our family because of that child,” Maryse pointed to Clary’s stomach. 

“Oh, so what you’re saying is I should get pregnant and Simon can stay?” Isabelle challenged, only to receive glares from everyone. “Kidding, of course.” 

“Off to bed. Clarissa, there is still some food leftover if you get hungry,” the woman smiled kindly, before scooting Isabelle and Alec out and closing the door. 

“Will you play piano for me?” Clary asked, laying on the bed. Jace looked over and shook his head. “Why not?” 

“The piano’s downstairs in the study and Robert’s in there,” he sighed, pulling off his pajama pants and laying on the bed with her. “Do you have pajamas or do you want one of my shirts and boxers?” 

“I had some, but I’d much rather your option,” she smiled. “One of your sweatshirts would be nice…” she curled up against him. “Do you have any journals from your mom when she was pregnant?” 

“Celine? That mom? Or Maryse?” Jace asked, heading to his dresser to pull out a deep charcoal hoodie and a pair of boxers before tossing them to Clary. 

“Celine, your birth mother. I want to know how her pregnancy was, to see if you were an easy pregnancy or a hard one. Mom always told me I was an easy pregnancy and delivery, it was Jon who was the problem child,” she laughed, pulling on the clothes. “Jace?” 

“Yeah?” Jace frowned, climbing back onto the bed. 

“If it’s a boy...can we have some part of his name be Jonathan? Probably middle name, since knowing my luck I’d full name him and you’d both respond.” 

“That sounds reasonable,” he nodded, drawing circles on Clary’s back gently. “What about a girl?” 

“Tessa,” Clary responded nearly instantly. “My godmother. I never get to see her, she lives in London. But…she means a lot to me and my mom...so Tessa.” 

“Middle name Tessa? I don’t think we should name our kid after other people, at least not the first name.” 

“Yeah, understandable.” She pulled out her sketchbook and continued the drawing she was working on. 

“Damn, who’s that handsome devil,” Jace snickered, watching as she drew. “Wait, that’s me. That makes sense as to why he’s so handsome.” 

“Of course it’s you,” Clary rolled her eyes, pulling her hair into a messy bun. “It’s January right?” 

“Yeah, why?” Jace replied. 

“Baby will be due in August...around my birthday,” she replied, counting the months on her fingers. “Since I’m gonna guess I’m about a month along…” her shoulders fell, and she sighed. “Summer’s gonna suck.” 

“Why, Clare?” he frowned. “What’s so bad about summer? We’re gonna go to the Hamptons, Maryse already reserved the house for us...me, you, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Simon.” 

“I can’t do anything,” she pointed out. “When are we going? June? July?” 

“Yeah, that sounds right.” 

“I’ll be seven or eight months pregnant! All I can do is sit in the house since I can’t go outside with my pale skin, and exercise could send me into premature labor.” 

“Shit…” Jace sighed. “I can see if she can get it for spring break, or we can go somewhere else during spring break…” 

“No, no. It’s fine. Spring break is what? March? It’ll be too cold for a lot of stuff unless we fly somewhere warm...and I know Simon and I don’t have that kind of money.” 

“Let’s not worry, Alright? Let’s go to bed and take it day by day.” 

“Okay,” Clary nodded, curling her small frame up against Jace’s. “Goodnight, I love you, Jace Herondale.”

“I love you too, Clary Heron-Fairchild.”

“Clary Herondale sounds awful!” she whispered, wrinkling her nose. 

“The price one must pay for love,” Jace whispered, drifting off to sleep. “Go to sleep, Clare…” 

“I am,” Clary murmured, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

-/-/-  
The morning started off far too early. At around four in the morning, Clary awoke to extreme nauseousness and quickly dashed to the bathroom. A few minutes later a knock came on the door, followed by a female voice. 

“Clary? It’s Izzy, can I come in?” 

“Y-Yeah...Jace isn’t up, is he?” the red-haired girl asked, leaning over the toilet and vomiting. 

The door creaked open, and Isabelle entered, wrapped in one of Simon’s tees. “No, he’s still asleep. I’m the only one awake, except Dad.” The ebony haired girl quickly began to braid Clary’s curls back, out of her face before rubbing her back gently. 

“Thank you, I don’t need him getting woken up by this. It’s too early and-“ Clary leaned over and vomited again, before falling back against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. 

Isabelle frowned and dabbed Clary’s mouth with a washcloth. “Why don’t you stay home from school today? I don’t think…”

“I need to go to school, Iz. I’m already probably going to miss plenty of it, later on, I might as well get going now.”

“But you’re throwing up,” Isabelle sighed, wiping away all the sweat accumulating on Clary’s brow. 

“It’ll only be for a little while, then the rest of the day I’ll be fine,” Clary shrugged. “Hence, morning sickness. Don’t make a big deal out of me, I’ll be fine, go back to bed, back to Simon.” 

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “How did you know Simon’s still here?” 

“He’s my best friend and I heard some...noises last night. It wasn’t Jace and me, it wasn’t Magnus and Alec since there was a female voice, your parents aren’t anywhere near each other, and Max is too little so the process of elimination,” Clary explained, before leaning over to throw up again. 

“I’m getting my mom,” Isabelle jumped up and ran to get Maryse before Clary could protest. Jace, awoken by all this noise, stumbled into the bathroom. 

“Clare?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Clary replied, leaning back against the porcelain. “Just feeling awful.”

“I can call your mom and Maryse and see if they’ll let us stay home,” Jace suggested. 

Clary shook her head, sighing. “I really don’t want that, but if everyone keeps insisting, fine.” He smirked triumphantly, and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way out.

He returned about five minutes later and knelt down beside her. “Maryse said it was fine by her, and your mom said it was fine as long as you actually rested and kept her updated every hour.” 

Clary let out another sigh. “Guess we’re not going to school.”


End file.
